


Shower Time

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves David wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kimmel-era premiere week goodbye fic. this goes out to everyone who is a fan of the thumb-sucking theory and to the “anon” begging me for “steamy and sweet" rpf.

She loves David wet, stooping under the inadequately low height of the shower head as the water cascades down his upturned face, steamy rivers following the curves and ridges of his muscles, trickling down the sparse hair of his thighs, getting caught in the salt-and-pepper hair at his groin. His body has become a work of art for a man his age–he battled through his heroin-chic strung-out stage of 2008 and made it out the other side with a tan and an abdomen that she could ride for days, and he could handle it.

When she first saw him clothed in the beginning of a Vancouver summer, the beginning of whatever this was, she had noticed the change in his face and his broad shoulders and she wondered if he had done it for her.

He’s doing it for her now, so to speak, her fingers following her gaze. She’s feeling that heavy pull of arousal already, stirring her deep. His eyes stay closed, even when she pulls down on his neck and demands a kiss. It begins with a nudge, then a nip of his bottom lip with her teeth. His warm, wet hands slide around her waist and she gets goosebumps, her body still mostly dry. She’s getting wetter all over as they continue kissing and he turns her in the shower so that the hot spray hits her back, a glorious relief. Those large hands cup her ass, pulling her body against him, his burgeoning erection shifting ever so slightly against her soft, round belly.

“So, I’m gonna miss you,” he murmurs against her mouth, sweet words so unlike him still. She’s not used to this yet. She kisses them away, her hand sliding to his cock and firmly pulling it, palming it, making him breathe a moan into her mouth.

“No you aren’t,” she says, smiling, moving her mouth to his chest between his nipples. His fingers tease the length of the cleft of her ass. She kisses his skin, sucks his nipples hard enough to make him gasp, licks the water from the hollow of his throat and jaw while on her tippy toes.

“I’m gonna miss this.” His hand moves between her legs, cupping her, fingers pressing into the folds of her flesh. “This right here.”

“You pussy hound.” He makes her shiver with a come-hither motion against her clit, working back to her entrance, and her body is aching for it just one more time.

“Baseless,” one finger slips inside her, “…accusations.” Another finger joins it and she sags against his hand, using his body to hold herself up. She rides him this way, hitches one leg around his thigh the best she can. Her cheek pressed to his chest, she relishes in his finger fucking, in the fullness she feels, in the slick she’s leaving on his palm.

He winds her up only a little more and then pulls his fingers out, running them up her body. She parts her lips and he slips his fingers inside. The sweet tang of her own wetness fills her mouth as she sucks it off of him, their eyes locked. He bends down and she kisses him, their tongues twirling.

“Come get it,” she whispers.


End file.
